1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector which electrically connects a flexible printed circuit (FPC) with a complementary connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Taiwan Pat. Application Nos. 84218005, 85210257 and 88220830 each disclose a conventional electrical connector for a flexible printed circuit. Referring to FIG. 5, an earlier developed electrical connector, owned by the same assignee with the instant invention, for a flexible printed circuit comprises an insulative housing 6, a shield 7 enclosing the insulative housing 6, and a stuffer 8. The shield 7 includes a top wall 71, a bottom wall 72 opposite to the top wall 71, and a pressing plate 74 which is positioned between and parallel to the walls 71, 72. The pressing plate 74 is connected with the bottom wall 72 via a pair of rectangular linkers 73. The pressing plate 74 and top wall 71 define a first receiving slot 63 for receiving a flexible printed circuit (not shown). Similarly, the pressing plate 74 and the bottom wall 72 define a second receiving slot 64 for receiving the stuffer 8. The stuffer 8 comprises an elongate flange 82 and a pair of cutouts 83 for receiving the linkers 73. In manipulation, the flexible printed circuit is first inserted into the first receiving slot 63. Subsequently, the stuffer 8 is further pressed forward into the second receiving slot 64 to press the pressing plate 74 upwardly via the flange 82 thereof, whereby the pressing plate 74 upwardly presses the inserted flexible printed circuit into electrical connection with terminals (not shown) of the electrical connector.
However, as shown in FIG. 5, after the stuffer 8 is rearwardly pulled out to disengage the inserted flexible printed circuit from the terminals, the stuffer 8 is loosely received in the second receiving slot 64 and may sway upwardly and downwardly. Such a sway is not only inconvenient for manipulation, which may cause damage or breakage of the stuffer 8, but also inconvenient for packaging of the electrical connector.
Hence, an improved electrical connector for a flexible printed circuit is required to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional electrical connector.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector for a flexible printed circuit, which can prevent a stuffer thereof from swaying upwardly and downwardly.
In order to achieve the object set forth, an electrical connector for a flexible printed circuit in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals, a stuffer and a shield. The housing comprises a receiving slot for receiving the flexible printed circuit and a plurality of receiving passageways communicating with the receiving slot for receiving the terminals. The stuffer comprises an elongate body and an flange extending downwardly from a rear edge of the body. The body defines a pair of cutouts at the rear edge thereof. The shield enclosing the housing comprises a top wall, a bottom wall opposite to the top wall, a pressing plate positioned between and parallel to the top and bottom walls, and a pair of linkers for being received in the cutouts of the stuffer. The pressing plate and the top wall define a first receiving slot for receiving the flexible printed circuit. Similarly, the pressing plate and the bottom wall define a second receiving slot for receiving the stuffer. Each linker comprise a rectangular link plate connecting the pressing plate and the bottom wall, and a block plate extending laterally from a side edge of the link plate for supporting the body of the stuffer and for preventing the stuffer from swaying after the stuffer is pulled out from the housing.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.